The Curse of the Comet KP HP Fusion
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: A night of tragedy marks Shego's entry into the Realm of Magic. At Hogwarts, she seeks to unravel the mysteries about her comet bestowed powers and why dark wizards are hunting her. Set much later than the HP books. Fem slash, language, adult situations
1. Prologue

A/N:

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney

Harry Potter and all related characters and settings © JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: This is written purely for the love of writing, the enjoyment of others, and not for profit.

- KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP -

**The Curse of the Comet  
Prologue**  
_by sweetPixiesmile_

She stomped down the corridor, her green eyes blazing. Teens scattered before her, holding their noses, or pressed themselves up against the blue and white lockers that lined the hallway. Some hooted and hollered. Others just stayed away or joined the growing crowd following her. Banners advertising the homecoming dance hung from the white tiled ceiling. She turned at the corner and passed by a trophy case with a triangular gold, white and navy blue banner that read "Go Lions!"

The gymnasium double doors banged open with a satisfying reverberating bass, but only revealed the basketball team running practises. The three-on-three scrimmage nearest to the door broke up as six foot eight athletes backed away from the expression on her face.

"Hoshit, what's that smell?" one asked, straightening up from his crouch the ball held in his hands. The teammate covering him grabbed him and spun him around. His face paled and he stumbled back as she approached, his hands up. "Uh, sorry, Sh-shego... I didn't mean anything..."

"Get lost," she growled at him, as she stalked past. Her long black hair was plastered to her, and was dripping something that did not smell sanitary.

"Dude, you're _so_ lucky," his teammate muttered. The slim girl slammed the exit leading outside to the fields with her hand, the doors flying open with a grating squeal as the metal bent from the force of her blow. Four parallel runnels were gouged into the painted surface.

"C'mon!" called one of the other team mates. "You know who she's lookin' for. We have _got_ to be there when it all goes down!" The basketball players looked at each other before ignoring the coach, grinning and joining the crowd that followed in the irate girl.

"I bet on Gerda!"

"No way, Shego'd wipe the floor with her!"

"Gerda and all the cheerleaders!"

"It's the same thing!"

"I bet Shego's gonna send them all screaming!"

"Two to one she lights up!"

"What kind of bet is that? She's so stoked, you know someone's gonna fry."

"Three to one she lights one of them up!"

As Shego stepped out into the sunlight, her pale skin took on a slight greenish tint. She rubbed her left hand. Those metal doors were hard. Before her was the track and soccer pitch. In the distance she heard a chorus of voices chanting, "boom, boom, down they go; boom, boom all part of the show..." She snarled, knowing that the ones she was looking for were likely flaunting themselves in front of the football team.

"We say Lions, you say fight! We say Lions, you say fight!"

She fumed as she stalked out. Her hands were beginning to glimmer, the grass her feet touched shrivelled and browned.

_Fucking Gerda and her fucking bitches, won't fucking leave me alone..._

To their credit, the cheerleaders didn't run when Shego appeared at the top of the bleachers that they were practising in front of. They had just completed their three tier pyramid, and were waving their pompoms. She stomped purposefully down the steps as the girls dismounted their pyramid and clustered together. A tall athletic blond stepped out from the crowd of worried and anxious girls and stood waiting for Shego to reach the ground. The blond was beautiful, with large, deep blue eyes and a long lithe body.

"Stop right there, girl, 'cause you _so_ need a bath," the cheerleader said, wrinkling her perfect nose.

"This is it, Gerda. The last straw. Quit fucking with me and no one gets hurt."

"Quit what? What are you talking about?" The blond pouted with her full glossy lips.

"I've got proof, you stupid cow. You think that I wouldn't wise up after the gum incident?"

"You're threatening me!" The girl's face was nothing like the cringing voice coming out of her mouth. "You have claws, you're green like a witch, you're sour, and mean spirited and-"

"I'm not the one who filled a condom full of fox urine and rigged it to pop when the locker door was opened!"

"Monsters have no place in our school."

"Then maybe you should leave."

"I feel bad that your mommy and daddy can't afford to get you some extra clothes." The blond paused and put her hand theatrically to her surprised mouth. "Oh wait! You don't even have a mommy or daddy anymore!"

"Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," Shego growled.

"I'm sorry that your life is such a tragedy that you have to be a royal bitch to everyone." Gerda smirked.

Shego's eyes blazed, glowing with the heat of her fury.

"Yeah... maybe you're right."

A pair of bright green coronas flared. Her hands flashed in the hazy afternoon light, one slash, two. Shego stepped back to view her handiwork.

The cheerleaders screamed. Every single one of their pompoms flared with bright yellow flames. They ran screaming as the jabbering crowd laughed and pointed. Gerda threw hers on the ground by Shego's feet.

"This isn't over, freak," she snarled, her beautiful face twisting into something disturbed. She quickly turned and followed the retreating girls into the building. Shego stood here for a moment, her breath heaving in angry gasps.

"Coming through, coming- Shego!" The girl rolled her eyes as a tall muscular man in a collared shirt and slacks appeared. "Again? My office. Whatever it is, you are in trouble now, Missy."

"Can I get changed first, Principal Black?" The man walked up to the green tinted teen before recoiling in horror, holding his nose.

"What the devil?"

"Fox piss. You can get it at the local hunting store. Gerda set me up. Bet my locker's drenched with it too."

"Office. Now!"

"Gawd dammit. I'm going home." She didn't relish having to walk home stinking of animal urine, but as usual, Mathias Black was being unreasonable.

"If you leave, you're not coming back for a while, Shego!"

Shego's response was a middle finger as she walked away from the crowd, not bothering to look back at the purpling man or the crowd of students.

It was only when she reached home that she realized that her parents would probably have to pay for those fucking pompoms. Her entire body flared as her anger spiked.

_Shit._

- HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP - - HP/KP -

In the dark recesses of a small, narrow and dreary house, a small crystal, round and about the size of her palm, began to glow. She was lounging on a demi-chaise, in a dark, dilapidated, dust covered drawing room. Her hand, nestled in her lap, tightly gripped a small velvet pouch. The silvery ball was nestled upon a precarious and grotesque stand of ribs that protruded from a man's torso, his body secured to a low grimy table, his beating heart and organs exposed. She was gazing with heavy half-lidded eyes at the image projected by the glowing crystal, silvered by a soft glimmering glow. A figure appeared, sullen, wet, a towel wrapped around the slim but maturing body. But there were no features visible, only a bright swirling green light inside the outline of the girl, shrouded periodically by the long dark hair.

"I used to have hair like that, once," the woman's sibilant hiss caused the tall, gaunt man strapped to desk to squirm. His eyes and mouth were sown shut with rough leather strips, his eyes and ears, dark, charred caverns, his sallow skin hanging in folds from his frame and face. The woman, her eyes as wild as her dark, dark hair smiled. She stroked the pouch in her hand, languidly, lovingly.

"Soon, my Lord. Soon." The woman's voice changed in an instant. "Varkly." Out of the shadows, a flamboyantly dressed young man appeared.

"Yes, Mistress." He spoke with a heavily accented English.

"Gather up The Invigorator before those Ministry fools catch wind of her? Their detection balls must be zeroing on her as we speak."

"And Los Inquisidores?" He spat the name like a curse.

"Deal with any Aequitas you encounter. Make them disappear."

With a bow and flourish, the young man stepped back and strode out of the room. She followed at a more sedate pace, rising smoothly from the chaise to stand by the doorway as Varkly snapped his fingers at four others. As they filed down the narrow corridor to the front door, black robes appeared around them, ominous conical hats, each of their faces covered with a skull mask. Each held out their hand as they stepped out, a broom flying to their grasp. Varkly bowed once more to the woman before stepping out and seizing a broom as it shot into his hand. The dark robed figures rose in a V shaped formation with Varkly in the lead at the apex.

"Soon, my Lord, very soon," the woman smiled, her dark glittering eyes watching the five figures disappearing into the night sky.


	2. Chapter One: Loss

A/N:

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney

Harry Potter and all related characters and settings © JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: This is written purely for the love of writing, the enjoyment of others, and not for profit.

Kim Possible and Harry Potter, two of my favourite, entertainment series. I went with my partner to see the travelling exhibit of Harry Potter movie props and this is the result of that outting.

Please note that this is a FUSION and not a crossover by the strict definition. It is Kim Possible characters in the Harry Potter world. You will not see any HP characters in this, other than as history, as it is set far into the future of the HP world.

Be warned that this is rated M for a reason. There is strong language, adult situations and relationship issues, a healthy dose of the physical that the original Harry Potter series turns a blind eye to, and femslash, or female/female relationships. If Dumbledore is gay in canon, why can't anyone else be?

I'm writing this at the whim of my plot bunnies, so if you're looking for a closely canonical fanfiction, this won't be it. I will be making some additions or alterations to the Harry Potter world that I felt was missing from canon and will attempt to remove the Imperialist bent of the series. England and white Anglo-Saxons do not define magic. They are simply one particular style of magic in this somewhat AU HP world.

If any of the above annoys you or makes you ill, you may wish to pass this by. Don't say I didn't warn you. Flame reviews will not be responded to. If you have any legitimate questions about plot or other issues, please feel free to ask.

Oh, lastly, this is beta-less, so any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, is all mine.

For those of you still interested, read on and I hope you enjoy!

- KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP -

**The Curse of the Comet  
Chapter One: Loss**  
_by sweetPixiesmile_

She was in a bad mood.

That was like saying that the sky was blue or that black was hot. But in this particular instance, it was like saying a hungry tiger is not a good thing to be around.

She sat in her tiny rectangular room, worrying at the fringe of the black throw she had wrapped around herself. She sat on a low, hard futon couch that doubled as her bed. The walls were a tepid grey on grey paisley pattern. A small portable table was mashed against one end of the room, laden with books, novels and papers. A backless office chair sat before it, a black messenger bag atop it, hiding the large tear that split the blue fabric. The ground was a weird tan colour that prickled her feet whenever she walked on the carpet.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Can I come in?" quavered a woman's voice. Shego grimaced at the welling of guilt inside her. "Shego?"

"Yeah." There was a pause.

"I'm coming in." The door opened to reveal a thin, mousy woman with tired brown hair and droopy eyes. She wore an old sweater, thinning in places and an old rumpled slate coloured shirt over a heavy cotton skirt. The woman sat at the foot of the futon.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Like I've been robbed," Shego sulked. She hated it when she was like this, but she couldn't help the feelings of anger and resentment that shivered through her in waves.

"I know," the woman replied. "I'm sorry. I spoke to Principal McCreedy again, but he said the suspension still stands. We'll have to pay damages if we want to avoid a suit. The Scherpkes have agreed not to press charges."

Shego just lowered her head onto her drawn up knees, waves of long, luxuriously dark hair covering her, blending in with the black throw. She grunted.

"Sorry," she muttered, hating the feeling of indebtedness, the guilt that always accompanied it. There was a silence as the woman wrung her hands a for a moment before gripping them together.

"So... you really did light those pompoms on fire?" Shego peeked through her curtain of hair to see the woman smile slightly.

"Yeah," she said gruffly, pulling the throw tighter around her shoulders. The woman chuckled and sighed.

"Look, I know it must be tough-"

"No, Susan, you don't. Don't even try." Shego raised her head, her eyes blazing. "You don't know what it's like to lose your parents when you were nine. To be bounced from foster home to foster home because of cowards who couldn't handle a freak like me."

"Baby, you're not a frea-"

"Yes I am!" Shego grated out through clenched teeth. "Green skin. Plasma powers. Claws. Does that sound normal to you?"

"I sounds wonderful to me," Susan replied looking Shego straight in the eye.

"I sucks! I can push back an entire train engine with just one hand!" Shego.

"I've always liked creme de menthe. And I don't have to worry about you with the claws and plasma if you go out; you can take care of yourself. And if we ever buy a piano, you could carry it into the living room."

"Those cheerleaders were right. I'm a monster."

"You are a talented and gifted person. Anyone who says different is jealous or stupid." Shego raised her head at the impassioned statement and looked into the fierce eyes of the fragile looking woman who was her foster mother.

Shego and her brothers had never had an idyllic life, but it was happy and the Go family was content with their lot. Their lot consisted of a small one story house in a field outside of Go city. It had a stream nearby and large oak trees where she and her brothers had swung from their tree house and into the river on a rope their father had put up. They played in the fields and went to the district school. She was just beginning to take interest in Shakespeare and Milton. And then the comet struck. It blew a crater a mile wide just outside their home.

They never found their parents' bodies.

The four children had been doused with enough radiation to kill. Yet they didn't die. Each of them began to change colour. Blue. Purple. Red. The others changed slowly in the orphanage half-way house that cared for wards of the state. Shego's green glow came in like a roaring lion. She suffered severe burns as her powers flashed and flared uncontrollably, time and time again, only to have them heal in minutes.

After a lengthy battle between human rights activists and the government, the scientists were forced to put them into the foster care system. It was the only option, with the farm turned into a wasteland, and no other living relatives willing to take them. The children were divided into foster care. The Go boys moved on and didn't look back. Shego's case was different. She had already had the penchant to speak her mind and a sharp wit that was only matched by her sharp tongue. The families that took her would send her back to the half-way house within days. Then her powers kicked in. After she destroyed bed after bed, they eventually had her sleep in a hammock that she had to repair herself. The other children would come and go while she stayed, learning to control her new found curse by herself. For a year. It left her with a temper and a sensitivity to taunts. She had then made it through six foster families before they showed up.

Steven and Susan weren't well off, but were hardworking. They had wanted children, but Steven had been ruled infertile. They couldn't afford adoption costs, so they decided to become a foster family. They didn't have much, and the foster care checks would help them keep their heads above water. They walked into the halfway house looking for a toddler and walked out with Shego, a surly fourteen year old. That was two years ago.

Shego thought maybe she could find some normalcy then. A new town, a new school. Her loner, sour attitude tended to put people off, and a growl and a flash of plasma typically warned most to leave her alone. And most did, gladly. Until Gerda arrived.

Gerda Scherpke was the daughter of a wealthy businesswoman. And that's when the trouble began. She was opinionated, popular and beautiful. She was tall, she was blond, and she had a mean streak a mile wide. After a rather sharp confrontation in the school cafeteria that involved mystery meat and gravy, the popular cheerleader began a campaign against the solitary girl.

They sat together, in Shego's tiny room, quietly immersed in their own thoughts. There was a ratcheting noise, then a thud as the front door opened and closed, the thud of boots on the floor. Soft foot falls made their way to the room. A sandy haired wire of a man ambled into view with a smile.

"I heard about the pompoms," Steve grinned good naturedly. The smile died when he took in Susan's anxious face and Shego's huddled form. "I think this calls for a celebration. We should get out of town for a couple of days. Go camping at the lake." Susan's face lit up.

"Oh, that would be great!" she said. Then her face fell. "I have to get packing... and there's groceries..." She jumped up and scurried out of the room. Shego looked up with a deadpan expression on her face. The first time Steve had taken them camping was the first time they'd seen Shego smile.

"What are you doing," she demanded.

"Trying to cheer you and Susan up."

"What about work?"

"Family emergency. Besides, you need a reward."

"For what?" she asked, suspiciously.

"For not lighting their skirts on fire!" Steven yelped and ducked out of the room with a laugh as Shego snarled and flicked a small bolt at him. The tiny missile dissipated even before it reached the door jamb, but couldn't stop her lips from quirking.

- KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP -

By the time they'd left the next morning, Shego's mood had soured again.

She felt guilty for losing control but justified for her actions. No one had been hurt except for several pairs of five dollar pompoms. But that meant about a hundred dollars that Susan and Stephen would have to pay, and of course, they would do it, no questions asked. More money that they didn't have to placate the problems that Shego seemed to just keep digging up for them. And the trip up wasn't any better. Singing along to show tunes, Steven had a decent enough karaoke voice, but Susan was hopeless by herself. Shego knew their cheerfulness wasn't really manufactured, but it grated on her regardless. She already felt bad enough that they were going out of their way to cheer her up, and she didn't really know what she wanted to do about it. Stuffed in the back between the hard plastic shell of a cooler on one side and a guitar, she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep the whole six hour drive.

"I think she's asleep," Susan whispered theatrically.

"I've got a black felt marker," Steven replied with an equally loud whisper. "We could-"

"I can hear you, you know," Shego groused.

"Aw, Miss Grumpy Pants is awake," Steven groaned.

"And I was going to eat her ice-cream too," Susan sighed, thoroughly disappointed.

"She could go back to sleep," Steven pointed out.

"Hmmm... true..."

"You guys are pathetic," Shego sniffed, "that kinna shit only works on little brats." Shego looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Steven's mischievously crinkled eyes. "Don't you dare-"

"But there is a little brat in the back- ACK!"

"Shego, no hitting the driver while he's driving!"

By the time they arrived at their campground, and the full soundtrack of Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera and a part of HMS Pinafore, the sky had filled with a ruddy orange. It was a flat field that had a stream that cut across the bottom of a steep grassy hillside. Shego hauled out the luggage while Steven got the fire going in the pit and Susan pitched the tent. They had an old army tent that a neighbour had given them that could sleep four. Susan had patched the few holes in the thick canvas and had become relatively adept at getting it up. Steven went for water while Shego stayed behind to stow away the rest of their belongings.

Susan wasted no time getting a stand set in the fire to hold up the pan. Into the pan went onions, partially cooked potatoes and sausages. The thin woman then took the instant batter that Shego had stirred smooth with a small carton of milk, poured the mixture into an old bread pan and covered it with tinfoil. By the time Steven returned, red faced and puffing from carrying two eighteen litter jugs, supper was ready.

She took a bite of the tasty fresh sausage. It was rare for them to eat so much meat, and Shego relished the simple meal. It was the one thing she didn't miss about the Go family. Both Baba and Mama had been always so busy that they rarely ate home cooked meals. Susan, however, insisted on coming home from her job at the local library each day to cook.

They ate in relative silence, and as the cinders began to accumulate, Steven dug a hole into the ground, shovelled some of the glowing embers threw in a bit of gravel, then laid the bread pan inside, followed by more gravel and dirt and embers. He covered the hole with the rest of the dirt.

"Shego," Steven said as he finished eating, uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" Shego paused, her mouth still chewing on the last bite of sausage.

"We were wondering... about your name."

"And?" Steven and Susan shared a glance before Susan continued on.

"You've said that Shego isn't you real name, even though it's on all your papers. We, that is Steven and I, we were wondering if it's your legal name."

"Why would you want..." Shego's eyes widened as she stopped, glowing in the deepening dusk. She swallowed the meat convulsively.

"We've always wanted a family-" Steven paused.

"We just wanted to know what you wanted on the adoption papers," Susan added, tag-teaming with Steven.

"I mean, you don't have to use another name, or even change it."

"I... uh... I..." Shego could feel her face turning hot from a rush of emotions.

"We wanted to surprise you on your birthday," Susan explained, "but we also wanted you to be part of it. So I mean, i-if you d-don't w-w-want to..." The woman's stutter always returned when she was under great emotion or stress.

Shego's vision suddenly became blurred as tears welled up. Her heart was beating too quickly, her hands shaking. She suddenly stood up and ran. Behind her, she was only dimly aware of a shocked gasp of "Shego?" before she splashed across the stream and barged into the forest. She ran, not knowing where she was going, not knowing why she was running. The brush tore at her, the branches catching her clothing and tugging at her. She stopped at a small clearing, panting and looked up a path that meandered up the steep hill. She mindlessly turned and trudged up the trail, walking until the trail stopped at a small stone bench that overlooked the forest on the side opposite of the campground. Above was a bright new moon, the stars twinkling faintly in the presence of the overwhelming moon.

_Adoption... me? They want me? Why? Why would they want someone like me? Well, what do I want?_

Shego sat down heavily on the bench, barely registering the jarring hardness of the rock.

Susan was right. She had told them once in a fit of temper that Shego was not her real name. At the time, it was a taunt, letting them know that they were not important to her. At first she had felt confined by the terms of fosterage, especially with the Department of Defence's requirements. Yet after some months, they had become important to her. She'd come to feel bad whenever she'd done things that caused trouble for them. She'd even begun apologizing to them when she had screwed up. It wasn't any one huge thing that had caused her change of heart. It was the rolling, silent impetus of a million little things; shopping, going to the movies, small, inconsequential things that had built up an overwhelming haze of... if not contentment, at least, acceptance. It was the momentum of an accumulating history.

Should she accept? Steven and Susan were good people, cheerful and hardworking. They deserved a bit of happiness didn't they?

Would she change her name? Well, no. She'd been Shego for so long she was no longer Mei Sahn, Beautiful Coral. And it was the name her brothers called her; how would they ever find her if she took another name? Mei Sahn was the girl who died, atomized by the comet's impact, burned away by the radiation, scoured out of her by the comet-powered glow. She was now a girl that Mei Sahn would never have been, never dreamt of being. And in the end, she did want to find her brothers, eventually.

So she would accept. It was the least she could do for them. But could she call them mom and dad? That was an older question that she couldn't answer at the time. But it should be enough, right?

"Right, mom? Dad?" she tried, and giggled. She looked up at the moon as she stood and something caught her eye. She squinted, seeing faint faint trails of sparkles.

_What the hell?_

The sparkles seemed to be getting... larger? And was preceded by a small, dark shadow. No... she was sure now, something was coming, flying at her with great speed. She turned to hide, and as she looked back, a large shadow cut across her vision, pointing a dark, carved stick at her.

"Immobulus!" crowed a woman's voice. Silver lights spilt out of the stick's tip and like a net, then raced towards her. She jumped aside, hoping to dodge it, but the net swerved and struck her directly in the chest. The shimmering cobweb of lights wrapped itself around her like an octopus.

She fell, unable to move, unable to stop her leap. She flew, helpless toward the stone bench. There was a sudden pain on the side of her head, a flash of light, and then... nothing.

- KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP - - KP/HP -

She woke to a thunderous headache and an annoying buzzing in her ears. She remained very still. She couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. The nauseating vertigo was already receding as her healing powers quickly stopped the bleeding and scabbed over the wound just under her hairline. Her head was turned towards her attackers.

They both wore the same sort of frumpy, ill-fitting uniforms. One was a short rotund woman with a wide brimmed conical hat on her tightly curled hair. The other, was a tall skinny pug faced man, swimming in his robes.

"No, I'm telling you, she belongs to my division," sneered the woman with the fishnet stockings. Someone had completely forgotten to tell Shego that it was Halloween. In the middle of August. Maybe they were summer pagans out on a lark. She struggled against the silver filaments that covered her like cobwebs when one of the geekshows had fallen out of the sky, riding, of all things, a broomstick; and not even of the straw variety, but the old fashioned sticks and twigs style. The shafts looked like sleek fibreglass, but their antiquated dress marked them as real fuckjobs. The most insane things was when the woman, before even landing had pointed at her with a long carved piece of wood and zapped her with a loud cry of "Immobulus!". A beam of light had splashed against her and now she was face down in the muck of America with two pansies squabbling over her.

"Section forty-three, paragraph eight, states that on the first part, should the subject display bursts of energy and light, it is clearly an entity, thus falls into the section of the Being Division." The bespectacled man declared, pushing his glasses up his nose with a thin finger.

"You're just paraphrasing, Jerrel! Section twelve, paragraph two states that any subject that posses natural claws falls into the Beast Division!" The short, buxom woman thrust her ample chest against the taller, thinner robed man, knocking him back on his heels. He stumbled back, gabbing at his pointed hat as it threatened to fall off his dark chestnut hair.

_Who the hell are these freaks_, Shego wondered to her self. _And why the fuck can't I move? I can breathe, there's that, at least, but dammit, if these two assholes don't stop, I'm going to be really pissed._

"Stop, Nettie! You can't just keep throwing those mud sacks you call breasts around and get your way. The Ministry has rules!"

"I can, and I will, because I'm right!" the woman scoffed. Her look then turned positively feral. "Where's your capture permit, Jerrel?" she purred snidely. She reached into the deep plunging scoop-neckline and pulled a sparkling card from... somewhere. "Lost it in Montana chasing that fairytale Bigfoot of yours?"

"I'll have you know that the Megafauna Cryptids is a well documented species!" the man puffed up, his face turning a beet red. He brandished a fourteen inch length of carved wood, a different colour from the one the woman had pointed at Shego.

_These fuckin' bastards, with their fuckin' insanity... really fuckin'..._

"PISSING ME OFF!" Shego roared as her glow enveloped her entire body, neatly popping the tiny bands of silver energy that stuck to her like glue and kept her from moving. The cobweb like flows suddenly snapped like rubber bands and flew away, wrapped around the woman named Nettie, who immediately froze. The man jumped back, and whipped his stick around, but Shego was faster. She rolled towards him and came up, her left hand spearing his wrist with her claws as she hammered him mercilessly into the ground with a vicious three blow combination, the first snapping his collarbone, the second cracking his ribs and the third launching him into the air.

Shego stood above the fallen bodies, breathing hard from her barely contained fury. She stooped to wipe her bloodied claws on the woman's robe then froze. Behind her, she could feel the presence of several new arrivals.

"Bra-vissima, hermina," came a suave, accented voice. She hated him already. "You really are an astonishingly adept creature."

Shego slowly straightened, held her claws up and turned towards the newcomers. There were five, this time, but not dressed like the others in officious looking robes. Rather, these ones had high, black conical hats and their faces were covered by grotesque skull masks. Their robes were pitch black and Shego took an involuntary step backwards from the malice that flowed out of them, a dark, frightening miasma. Two of the five had twigs pointed in her direction, the others held them loosely by their sides.

"What, is there some sort of geek nature convention going on in these woods? I swear," Shego smirked, "the crazies are really out tonight." She clasped her hands behind her and closed her cupped palms, pouring plasma into them.

"A bit crass, but she does have some spunk," chortled a portly skullface.

"A pity we'll have to dissect you to get the invigorator-" She didn't need to hear more. She flung herself sideways, bringing her hands forward and shutting her eyes, screwing them as tightly closed and let go her flashbomb.

The five skullfaces cried out at the deafening roar of her concussion wave. Shego kipped up to her feet in time to see all five thrust out their wands. After experiencing the power from the immobilized woman, she would take no chances. She jumped high, doing a full twisting pike, throwing plasma bolts as she flew. It was to sow confusion more than hit anyone, although a yelp as she hit the ground running told her she had scored. In a moment, she disappeared into the shrubs.

_Gotta get outta here, gotta get Steven and Susan..._

She could hear the man who'd spoken roaring commands and the sound of bodies crashing through the underbrush behind her. She could hear them floundering about behind her, the sound fading fast, but the exploding tree trunks as lights, blue, green, yellow, flashed around her convinced her to run faster. She pelted through brush, darted past tall cedars. She ducked thick branches and slipped on some dew covered rocks. Instinctively, she juked right. A red beam sizzled where she had just been from above.

"No, idiota, con vida, alive!" she heard the man roar from above. She glanced up to see the man riding another modern-looking broom above her. She darted around a few more trees, the bark blasting in her wake as more sizzling beams and bolts flashed by.

She slid down a steep gully to land at her family's campsite. She stared in horror.

"No... no, no no no no!" she gasped.

The bodies of her foster family lay bloodied and torn on the ground. Steven lay, his legs near the car, his body by the foldable chairs. His entrails lay strewn between his two halves, his head burning in the campfire. Blood was spattered everywhere. Susan was twisted around, lying in the ruins of the tent. Shego wanted to throw up as she staggered to her foster mother. She stumbled, and fell heavily on her knees by her side.

"Mom,... mom!" she cried as her trembling hands reached out to shake the limp body. The woman stirred.

"Sry... She-ko... tried to... warn... run, baby... leave..." she coughed, blood flecking her lips. Her t-shirt was torn and her pants soaked. Her life was seeping out of her.

"No, mom, please, don't, I need you!"

"Don't... know... how long... wanted to... hear you say..." her foster mother smiled weakly, then fell limp.

"Ah, your muggle familia," quipped the leader, who lit on the ground. The second man also landed with practised ease. Shego felt a cold rage well up from inside of her. Her foster mother's blood on her shirt, she composed Susan's body.

"Now, we can do this the easy way-" the stockier of the two began.

Without a word, Shego whipped up her hand and blasted the leader with a beam of plasma a foot thick, pulsating with bright green energy that instantly burned away his clothing, leaving his chest a charred and blackened mess. The other attacker threw up his wand, but Shego dodged as she charged, her body incandescent, her heart in ashes, her rage, unquenchable. Her claws tore through the man's side, who squealed like a pig, his legs trembling and his bowels loosening. She felt a flicker of motion and jumped back as a blue bolt splashed onto the man. Frost crackled around him, and quickly froze him in place.

The three that had pursued her in the brush had caught up and their arms were cocking, different colours coalescing around the tips of their sticks... wands? Shego's hands glowed as she threw bolts and they scattered, but as they moved they threw their arms forward. Shego found herself falling to the ground, but this time with her arms and legs bound tightly together by silvery webs of energy. This time, she fell on her side, facing the frozen skullhead. The short and rather round skullhead knelt by the smoking man who had spoken.

"He'll be alright, if a bit overdone," gasped the portly woman, who tittered at her own joke as she tried to catch her breath.

"So how do we get her back?" asked a gap-toothed man, poking at her immobile body. He stank of sweat and onions. Tears of grief and frustration trickled down her nose.

"Just bring her along," the other man said.

Suddenly, the three were struck by silver arcs of power and froze in place. Shego could see the haze of cold air washing away from each. She could hear the light thump of something landing in the grass not far away. The softly grass rustling footsteps grew louder as the latest person drew closer. She lay, her eyes moving wildly, trying to get a look at her would be saviour. Dark blue rugged boots walked into view.

_Kill, destroy, murder, death..._ the litany that had filled her continued to roar and chatter inside her.

"A bit excessive, if effective," the woman's voice commented. "Be careful, young lady. I'm going to release you now. Nothing rash? I am here to help you." The woman paused. Shego suddenly felt the webs of power sliding off her, as if being brushed aside. She rose to her hands and knees, scrambled to the side, away from the fire, before emptying her supper, the last thing Susan had cooked, in a putrid mess. She heaved convulsively for a moment longer. Meanwhile, she hard several sharp reports behind her, but her stomach and the cold stone of guilt that sat in the bottom of her stomach, and the roiling hatred and anger that thrummed through her remained. When her stomach decided that it would stop convulsing, she turned to find the woman with her wand's tip pointed directly at her. The other Halloween jokesters were gone... disappeared.

_Oh shit..._

Shego leaped to the side, landing near the car and darted around to put the vehicle between herself and the wary woman.

"Really, there is no need to-" The woman wore a tight fitting jumpsuit with a flared collar and a gold trimmed, short, half-circle cape that draped to her thigh on her left side with an elaborately embroidered belt looping under the right shoulder, cinching it to her shoulder. On the right of her ample chest, was a glittering, golden winged sword superimposed on a globe. A dark patch covered her left eye. Her other dark eye glittered in the firelight.

"Who the fuck are you!" Shego screamed. With each tear filled cry, her glow brightened. "What are you?"

"You must calm-"

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOM AND DAD!" the teen shrieked as she threw both hands forward.

The wand flicked in a complex pattern as Shego's flames rushed toward her.

"You must calm down!" the woman said with exasperation.

One-eye stood calmly, the heat and roaring blaze flickered past her. Shego, incredulous, sent a second barrage, a third. Each time, the woman simply flicked her wand in the same complex pattern and the green plasma wafted over her, brushing by her bob cut brown hair like an evening breeze. It only served to make Shego more angry, more afraid.

The green tinted girl cast about desperately. Her eye landed on a length of carved wood by her feet. Without thinking, she lunged down, scooped it up and jabbed it at the strange woman. A blast of green from the tip nearly took the woman's head off, who gaped at the oncoming wave, before throwing herself into a tuck and roll. She came up on one knee, her wand pointed right at the teen.

"Expeliarmus!" the blue clad stranger shouted. The teen could only stare at the sudden burst of light that flew swiftly and struck the stick in her hand. The wood was painfully wrenched away. The woman surged forward, closing the space between them and flicked her wand once more.

"Confortementat!" She saw a nebulous cloud of shimmering stars expand into a large blob that sped towards her. She tried to dodge, but was too late. The glimmering web converged on her, slipping, rushing into her nostrils.

Shego felt a calming peace smother the haze of anger and remorse. The woman sighed as she straightened, then put her wand to her temple. Her lips moved but there was no sound. Shego looked at the corpses of her foster parents and felt... nothing. She wondered if she ought to be worried, but could not muster any emotions at all.

The woman came forward. Trailing her wand was Susan's body, floating behind her.

"We must go," she said, taking Shego's arm. She twisted her wand and Steven's remains moved out of the fire. She then threw some powder into the fire. The flames roared, a sudden green hue. The woman grabbed hold of Susan's floating body and moved to the fire.

"Hogwarts!" she called out, before stepping into the flames.

In a burst, the flames engulfed the three, leaving only blood and carnage behind in the dark twilight.


End file.
